1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine that performs switching among stop, drive, and choke operations of an internal combustion engine provided as a power source (motor).
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of working machine, there has been known a working machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3713455, for example. The working machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3713455 includes: a rotating member that is rotatable to a first rotational position in which an internal combustion engine provided as a power source is stopped, a second rotational position in which the internal combustion engine is made ready to start, and a third rotational position in which a choke opening and closing mechanism is activated; and a rod-shaped transmission member with the distal end coupled to the choke opening and closing mechanism and the proximal end attached to an escape hole formed in the rotating member. While the rotating member rotates from the first rotational position to the second rotational position in this working machine, only the proximal end of the transmission member moves inside the escape hole, and the entire transmission member does not move. On the other hand, while the rotating member rotates from the second rotational position to the third rotational position, the movement of the proximal end of the transmission member inside the escape hole is regulated and the transmission member moves in the longitudinal direction, thereby activating the choke opening and closing mechanism so as to close a choke valve.
In such a configuration that the movement of the proximal end of the transmission member inside the escape hole is allowed as in the above-described conventional technique, the proximal end of the transmission member may be caught in the escape hole or violently move inside the escape hole. Therefore, the choke operation through the transmission member might be unreliable or unstable. Moreover, there is still room for improvement in the conventional configuration in light of the durability of the rotating member and the transmission member.